The Prophecy of Antar
by harmonyarmenia
Summary: It's five years later and the group have settled in Arizona, but their lives are far from perfect and Max and Michael are getting restless about their destinies. But the arrival of a mysterious club owner and her family is set to change everything forever
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not in any way own original Roswell characters . . . bla bla bla, Jason Katims, Melinda Metz . . . Harmony, Melody, Niky and all forthcoming characters are owned by me.

Note:I am still campaigning for a Roswell movie! Support the fans, please! We need you! More is to come, more revelations and big secrets are revealed! Please R&R, I want your views. Should I continue?

Summary:As life on the road becomes tiring, the gang settle in Arizona, where it becomes clear their lives are only beginning.

Isabel often cried at night over the things she had left behind in Roswell. The people. She missed her husband Jesse so much that sobs racked her body at night as she trie to sleep. In her dreams she could see him having a normal life; having fun - without her. She knew in her heart that wasn't true. Jesse had loved her with all his heart and she knew that he would be feeling just as bad as she was. That didn't calm her thoughts, though.

She tried to be happy for her brother Max and his new wife, Liz and she was, but it just brought brought back painful memories that Isabel didn't need. Memories she couldn't cope with. She was on the edge as it was and she knew the slightest thing could push her over. But she couldn't deal with that burden around her friends. It was obvious that Max and Liz and even Michael and Maria tried to suppress their happiness and their love to spare her feelings and that was something she didn't want them to do.

Even now, eight months after they had left Roswell, she still cried most nights. Crying for Jesse, crying for their happiness, crying to see him just once more.

Liz Parker was happy. For the first time since she had been with Max, she could honestly say that she had no worries, concerns or burdens hanging over their relationship. They had married eight months ago in a small chapel in Phoenix, Arizona and had been travelling ever since; not feelings able to settle anywhere for too long. A string of odd jobs and weekly stays at various motels became their lives and as much as Liz loved Max, she was restless. Restless and tired; tired of living life on the road. She felt it was time to settle somewhere for a while. Maybe not a long while, but just long enough to gather herself and maybe, if they were lucky, put down some temporary roots.

She still wrote her music; even though she knew her dream of being a singer/songwriter would never come true now; not with having turned down her opportunity in New York and the small detail that they were on the run from an elite FBI organisation, The Special Unit. She wished she had Alex's guitar with her. Things were difficult on the road and she just felt like she needed a little bit of him there to comfort her. She had a photograph; a picture that she had stuck in her pocket on the night of her Graduation eight months ago back in Roswell, but it was old and worn now and had a crease in the middle of it. She thought about asking Isabel to fix it for her but decided she liked it better that way. That's how she wanted to remember him; in the way he was supposed otbe, not some alien-enhanced mechanism of a memory. He had been murdered by an alien, he deserved better than that. For the first time since she had known him, Michael was considerate and sensitive. It was a strange trait for Michael Guerin, but she loved him all the same.

He spent a lot of time thinking about his son, even although he had promised himself he wouldn't. It was hard for Max to just forget about it. Sitting in some dusty old motel room, he sometimes tried to picture what he would look like now. Nine months old; would be able to walk yet? Could he utter words? Was he calling someone else 'Daddy'? He could imagine and picture everything about baby Zan in his mind, but that was the one thing he didn't want to think about. Sure, he wanted to know that his son was safe with a family who loved and cared for him, but he couldn't bare the idea of someone else beign his father. That was his role and if things had gone differently, he would be there to play his part. But they hadn't. Max had given him away for his own well-being and fleed Roswell soon after. New Mexico wasn't safe for Max anymore; or maybe he wasn't safe or it - who knew? Certainly not Max Evans.

Laurie Dupree was one of the many faces that often appeared in Michael's head. His sister. Or at least that was what he called her. He had always wanted a sister; someone to call family. Someone to understand him, someone who cared for him and held the key to his memories. He wasn't _as_ obsessed with the past as he had been, growing up, but one thing was for sure, Michael Guerin was determined to be curious about his other life until he finally got all the answers he wanted. Maria, though; Maria had been great. Of course, he never told her that, but he tried to do little things for her that showed his affection. She had helped him a lot since they had left Roswell. She had sat with him most nights and tried to help him focus on his memories and his other life, before her. Her completely selfless attitude had made him remember why he returned to Roswell. He loved her and he guessed he always would.

Life on the road was an adventure for Kyle Valenti. He had never done anything like that before and liked the idea of just drifting from place to place, nver really knowing where he was going to end up next. His Father was always on his thoughts, though. He thought about contacting him, speaking to him, seeing him again, but he knew that wasn't a thing he could do. He had made the decision to leave Roswell behind and with it, came the decision to leave his father and the only way of life he had ever known. He enjoyed the company of his friends and the comfort of having Isabel near him. He and Isabel had grown close in the past year and a half and spent a lot of time talking and sharing their thoughts and feelings with each other, but for Kyle, it was difficult as well as comforting, for he was in love with Isabel Ramirez; a thought and feeling that Kyle shared with himself alone. He imagined that was the way it would always stay.

After ten months and a round trip taking them back to Arizona, it was agreed that it was a good idea to settle down for a little while. Sure, they would probably always spend their life's running, but it seemed as good a time as any to take a break. Each one of them needed it. They needed to go slow for a while; to feel like for a short time, even if it was only for three months or so, that they had a home again. Not Roswell, but somewhere they could sleep at night and feel safe. Feel normal. Yeah, what's so great about normal? The answer - it's normal. Being normal is having a life and in their own ways, no matter what their journey's and views, they all needed to have a little piece of normal back.

_Their normal _was going to come back, sure enough. _Their normal, _being one that was an exploration of their identities and a piece of their lives. The alien aspect of their lives where creeping up on them again and so were some new revelations. Revelations that would shock them to the core and secrets that would tear each one of them apart.

Their lives hadn't ended when they left Roswell, their lives where only beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:hi! I was pleased with my previous reviews so I decided that I would in fact update! Hope you enjoy. Please r&r. i want ot hear your views, suggestions are wanted and very welcome!**

**Disclaimer:don't own roswell. melinda metz is a genius. **

**Summary:They have settled in Arizona, but now they are about to experience the biggest change in their lives so far.**

"I wonder if Michael'll ever propose to me." Maria spoke softly and absent mindedly to her best friend, Liz Parker.

"I doubt it," Replied Liz. "You said he looked like a hobo this morning and you called him a layabout. You know that only gets his back up."

"Yeah, well, he hasn't sahved in like three days and he smells kinda funny, too." Maria laughed at the pettiness in her voice. "It's a love/hate relationship." She added, with a smile on her face.

_Your'e right there _thought Liz. What Michael and Maria did best was the latter. They were always fighting. Not to say they didn't love each other, though; because that was obvious. Michael and Maria's relationship was a lot different to Max and Liz's, to say the least. For every time Max or Liz were to say 'I love you', Michael and Maria were sure to the opposite. Still, the fighting aside, Liz could see that Maria meant the world to Michael. He had to her so the previous evening. Whether they would ever marry, though, was anyone's guess.

"Jesse and I were happy when we were married. Marriage is a great thing, Maria. It's about two people who love each other and want to let the world know. It's a unity. When you get married, there's no 'me' anymore. That 'me' becomes an 'us', but you don't even care, because it's great. That feeling . . . knowing that you're a part of something special. It's like you walk around all the time with that great big smile on your face as though you know a secret that no one else is privy to. The day you have that, grab onto it, because you never know when you may lose it again."

Isabel retreated back into the corner of the room and sat quietly again, just fidgeting with the helm of her skirt.

Liz looked hard at Isabel for a few seconds, then, realising she was staring, turned away to face Maria. Liz was worried about Isabel. Everyone was. Ever since they had left Roswell over a year ago, she had become really withdrawn and at times, socially inept. It was strange to see the usually sophisticated and cool and collected Isabel sitting in a corner, lost in her thoughts. She hardly went anywhere anymore. Sure, she had gotten herself a job, but she wasn't about to go socialisng outwith work hours with any of the women she had met. That wasn't Isabel anymore. No one knew who or where Isabel was anymore.

Liz concluded that the old Isabel must be in Boston. In spirit, if not in body.

Max Evans often thought about his son, Zan and his former lover, Tess. He knew that Tess was evil and dead to boot, but he couldn't help but feel a little sad at the thought his son would never know either of his parents. When he gave Zan away, he did it in the hope that his son would have a better life and maybe he did - who knows? _Certainly not me, that's for sure_ Max thought to himself. He thought about asking Isabel to help him dreamwalk Zan, just to see if he was alright, but he didnt' want to bother her; she had enough to deal with right now.

Sometimes, though, he swore he could feel Tess around him, watching him. He knew it was just his imagination and probably his conscience playing up on him, but he still felt it. He never told anyone, but he did miss her. Yeah, he knew what she was like and he hated that part of her, but he couldn't help but feel like he owed her something. _I guess I owe her a lot _he thought. _After all, she did help me when I needed her and she is the mother of my child. She - _

"Max!" Liz yelled, shaking him from his thoughts. "Have you seen the time?" She asked him, stepping into the kitchen, greeting him with a soft and sensual kiss. "You're late for work." She murmered, through his kisses.

"So I am." He stated, glanving at his watch. I'd best go. What'll you be doing?" He asked, reaching for his jacket.

"Oh, I have to help Maria babysit. She agreed to watch Valentine Tintini's baby in exchange for tomorrow night off."

"Our anniversary." He replied, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Yes. Now go."

"I'll be back around 9.00pm. I love you, Liz Parker."

"I love you, Max Evans. With all my heart!" She shouted after him as he left the room, the door shutting gently behind him, the sweet scent of her perfume lingering from him, hanging in the air.

Max smiled as he made his way down the street towards Tintini's resturant, where he worked part-time. He was lucky to have Liz; she knew everything about him and she loved him, no matter what. She knew that he was 'not of this Earth' and she accepted that. It meant a lot to Max that he had found someone who he could be totally and completely honest with and could share his deepest secrets with. He shouldn't be thinking about Tess. It isn't natural to remember the woman who killed one of your best friends and used your son to manipulate you wiht a smile on your face. _That's right._ Max told himself. _She killed Alex. She was a bad person. She doesn't deserve to be remembered fondly. _It was then that Max finally decided to put the past behind him. It was history and he had a new lfie now. He had to focus on his future. His and Liz's future.

"Oh! Sorry!" A very pretty girl with long red hair exclaimed as the walked directly into him. "I am so sorry, are you alright? I didn't see you there, God, that is me, I am just so clumsy! Typical, Harm; causing a scene. I swear, I can cause a fight in an empty room. I . . . " She shrugged her shoulders, causing her curly hair to flow across her chest. The light shone on her bright blue eyes, causing them to sparkle and glimmer in the sunlight.

"It's okay." Max assured her. "I wasn't looking." He stopped and looked at her face for a few seconds. Her hair, her eyes and her soft features. He was pretty sure he had seen her somewhere before.

"Harmony Murphy." She said gently, extending a hand.

"Max Evans."

"I just moved in over the road there." She smiled, nudging her head towards one of the expensive houses on the estate next to his and Liz's flat. "Still trying to get everything sorted out. You must know how it is, what with you not being from around here."

"How do you know that?" Max asked quickly and suspiciously.

"Hey, I'm not a stalker!" She protested, laughing. "Your friend Kevin from the garage told me. He pointed you out yesterday. I just have a good memory, that's all."

"Oh, Kyle." Max breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, Kyle, sorry. I'm good with everything except names. I'll probably be calling you Marc or Marshall by tomorrow. I'm Harmony, by the way."

"Yeah, you said."

"Oh, did I? Hmm... Melody, what the hell are you playing at?" She shouted across the road to a young girl standing sweeping up what looked like the remains of a statue, or vase of some sort. "I'm sorry, my little sister is just like me. I'd better go. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you around, Marshall."

"It's Max."

"I know!" She grinned, her beautiful long mane of hair sweeping past her face in the wind.

_I have definetely seen her somewhere before _Max thought.

And he was right. He really had seen her before. In fact, he used to know her very well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life After Roswell**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell, any characters or plotlines in the show, however, Harmony, Melody, Niky and any other related subjects from Life After Roswell are owned by me. **

**Summary: The Roswell gang have made a new life for themselves in Arizona, but now three mysterious people have turned up; one of which Max feels an inexplicable connection with. Harmony and Melody's identities are revealed.**

**Author Note: Sorry for the wait and thank you so much to the reviewers, keep them coming I like to hear your views. Tell me what you would like to see and maybe I'll find a way to add it in. All suggestions welcome. (Please visit my webpage dedicated to Katherine Heigl who plays Isabel Evans (www.katherineheigl. Thanks again. r&r please x**

It was a sleepless night for Max. He kept tossing and turning; muttering words in his sleep and waking almost every hour. It was her. He remembered her, but he just didn't remember where from. That red hair and those blue eyes ... he remembered the eyes specifically, because he knew he had looked into them many a time before. When she had smiled at him, something had struck him inside, something strange. He tried desperately to push it out of his mind, but he just couldn't. He knew he hadn't imagined it, his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, it was real.

He hadn't dared discuss it with Liz. He knew how much of a touchy subject it was with her. She still missed Alex - probably always would; and who could blame her, he was her friend. He couldn't tell Liz. That's why he had to talk to Michael.

There was a knock on the door at 5.am that morning and when Kyle Valenti opened it, he could see Max standing in front of him. Staring at him through tired eyes, he asked him what he wanted.

"I have to talk to Michael." Was Max's reply, pushing past Kyle into the flat that Kyle shared with Michael, Maria and Isabel.

"He's not gonna be too happy." Kyle stated as he rubbed his eyes and knocked on Michael and Maria's bedroom door.

"What?" Came Maria's snappy question through the door.

"Max is here. He want to speak to Michael."

There was muttering and grunting inside the bedroom and five minutes later, Michael Guerin stumbled into the sitting room with a quilt and pillow in his arms.

"Gee, thanks for that, Maxwell; you just got me kicked out of my bed."

Max payed no attention to Michael and started fidgeting with his hands as Kyle left the room.

"Well?" Michael asked, impatiently.

"That new girl who lives a couple of doors down; pretty, red hair..."

"Harmony? That girl Melody's sister, she's a scream." Michael smiled.

"Yeah. Well, the thing is ... I know her." Max said, looking into Michael's eyes. "Seriously," he protested, seeing the look of dismay in Michael's eyes. "I do. I recognised her from the beginning. I'm pretty sure I know her from Antar."

_What's got into him?_ Michael thought. _Finally, everything's right and he;s dragging up the past._

"We're not supposed to talk about it. You know that, Max. We all agreed that night we left Roswell; we were going to try to start new and we weren't going to mention any of it for our own safety. I haven't even used my powers in nearly two years because I took that seriously. Don't drag up the past, Maxwell. I'm warning you, because I know from past experience it only comes back to bite you on the ass." He replied, telling Max his thoughts.

He had known Max Evans for practically as long as he could remember, but it always took him by surprise how jeapordising Max could be in these situations. _First there was saving Liz, then healing those kids, sleeping with Tess, breaking into that convenience store in Utah and now this. Why did Max always do this?_

"Do you recognise her? Do you remember her like I do? Michael, please, I have to know." Max pleaded, a desperate look in his eye.

"No." Michael answered. "No, I don't know her from anywhere. She's just ... just a normal woman with a kid and a little sister. Forget it, Max. There's nothing alien about her."

"Good morning, Sleepy Jean."

Melody Murphy was awoken at 7am that morning with a mug of coffee and a bagel.

"What?" She asked, sleepily. "It's Saturday! No school. Go away!" She waved a hand at her older sister who placed the breakfast on the bedside and sat down on the bed beside her.

"It may be Saturday, but you're not sleeping in, Mel. We have to get this place sorted and we have to talk tactics."

"Is that all?" She asked, pulling the blankets over her head. "We talked tactics back home. I know it like the back of my hand. Leave me alone." Her voice was muffled under the sheets.

"I know what today is." Harmony stated, tucking her red hair behinds her ears. "It's Cal's birthday today."

"Oh, is it? I forgot." Melody lied, bringing her head out from the blanket and turning to face her. "That's not the reason." She spoke soflty now, a slight tremor in her voice. "I don't care what day it is. He means nothing to me now. He couldn't handle the idea of me coming here to see my parents, so he means nothing."

"That's not true. You know that. Cal's a great guy. He just thought that you needed more time to get things straight, to handle yourself better. You should talk to him. I know he would love to talk to you."

"You've spoken to him." Melody nodded her head knowingly. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Harmony was determined. She was never the type to hold back. If she thought about doing something, chances are five minutes later, it would be done. "No. I'll get up if you promise to mention him again."

"Okay." Harmony agreed, leaning over to give her sister a hug.

Despite their umpteen rows and squables, they loved each other immensley. They'd had to, since Harmony had been given the responsibility of bringing her up. Their differences were obvious; judging from their appearance to their personalities. Harmony was soft, kind and stubborn; whereas Melody was snappy and a bit of a flake. Harmony's long flaming red hair and bright blue eyes was in extreme contrast with Melody's shoulder-length pitch black hair and hazel brown eyes. Nevertheless, both were the opposite of themsleves deep down; when she wanted to be, Harmony could definetely hold her own with a bitchy personality and snappy tongue; just as Melody could be caring and considerate when it suited. They both cared for each other, however and would do anything to keep the other safe.

For years now, Harmony had to look after her sister. Their father had died shortly after Melody had come to live with them, forcing Harmony to care for her along with the other responsibilities she had. The truth was, that they weren't really sisters; Harmony was her aunt, but had treated her closer than she did her own sister. Her brother Rath and his wife Vilandra had been going through a difficult marriage and when she had left him for a man named Kivar, he found himself unable to care for his daughter and his father had taken her in. None of that had mattered to them both, in their eyes, they were sisters and that was all that had mattered.

Melody had taken it hard when Harmony's father had died. Sure, she was only young, but she had doted on him and in a way, he was her world. Harmony had found it difficult, too; bringing up a young girl and dealing with her other sister's inexlicable behaviour as well as controlling a planet. Their real home was a planet called Antar in space, a beautiful, but war ridden country. She had become Queen when she had got married to Zan as her father had wanted her to take the throne earlier than planned. Her marriage wasn't easy, just like most things at that time for her. It had been arranged by their fathers and neither was too pleased of it, but they were friends and knew they could make the best of the situation. Zan had been in love with Harmony's younger sister, Ava, who at the time was a sweet and gentle girl; in far contrast to her personality today. They had planned to marry, but tradition had gotten in the way of their plans, with him marrying Harmony instead.

Things may not have been perfect with Zan and Harmony, known as Armenia on her home planet, but they were satisfactory. They cared for each other, trusted and looked out for one another. They had even had a son, Nikolai together. Nevertheless, just like the rest of her life, things soon went sour when the on going war of the planet poured into the Palace, resulting in the deaths of her husband, her sister, her brother and his wife. When Antar's contolling counsel chairman, Larek, a close friend of Harmony and Zan's decided to mix the DNA of those who had died with human DNA, they were sent to Earth to be safe until the Planet was ready for their return. Harmony had been the one to guide the planet through the hard time without a King and war spreading through the planet. Nevertheless, Harmony had done the best she possibly could (which was very good, considering most Antarians viewed her as a saviour) and waited for the time when it was safe to bring them home. That time was now and all she had to do was think of a way to break the news to them, who were now known as Max and Isabel Evans and Michael Guerin. She had to wait for the right time, but it would have to be soon as Larek was becoming increasingly impatient.

That evening Harmony opened the front door to a dark haired man standing on her doorstep.

"Max." She exclaimed, suprised to see him standing there.

"Tell me." He said flatly. "I want to know exactly who you are. I have the right to know ... Armenia."

She froze. The time to break the news had come quicker than she had anticipated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life After Roswell**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it was.**

**Summary: **Max is beginning to remember his past on Antar with Suntown newcomer Harmony Murphy. 

**Author Note: **Sorry about the crap last chapter. I was just in the mood to do something different - I think I actually gave away about 5 chapters of storylines! Anyway, I'm back with chapter four. To **Ellethiel**: Whilst Max and the gang were on Earth (in prospective, they were assumed dead), Harmony fought Kivar for control and eventually claimed back the throne, which was hers by right as she was born into it. I hope that answers your question - if not, tell me, I'll be more than happy to fill you in! Please give me your **suggestions and reviews**, I like to see what you're thinking about the story. Well, on with the chapter! **(there may be some bad language inside)**

He pushed his way past her into the house. She just stood there on the step, staring into space for a few moments. How did he know who she was? Did he remember everything or just bits of it? She needed answers, but right now, it seemed Max was more determined to get the answers he wanted.

"I spent long enough trusting Tess; thinking she was a friend, when all the time, she just used me and killed my friend. Now, I want to know the truth from the beginning. All of it." He demanded, sitting himself down on the settee.

"Okay. What do you remember?"

"Us ... being close. Not much else, but something has been telling me, right from the moment I saw you that you have answers to all the questions I have."

"Alright. I grew up on Antar; I was born into the throne. My father was the King and Tess and Michael are my brother and sister ..."

"What the hell are you doing dragging this up, Max!" Isabel yelled at him, pushing him backwards. "I do not need to hear this! They killed Alex. Tess and ... her. She's telling us lies, can't you see that?"

"Suddenly it's lies because I told you you and Michael have a daughter?" He shouted back, cuffing his hands around her wrists.

"I think I would remember!" Tears began streaming down her face.

"I tried to contact you," Isabel's 'daughter' Melody piped in. "both of you. It didn't work out quite right. Isabel thought she was pregnant and Tess dismissed it as destiny. She couldn't tell you the truth, any of you, because if she did, it would foil her plans."

Max loosened his grip on Isabel's wrists and puled her towards him, tryign to hug her, but she pulled away.

She had been like that for a few years now. As much as Max tried to tell himself that he and Isabel were close, he knew he was just fooling himself. They hadn't been able to confide in each other the way they once had; if he was being honest with himself, they really hadn't been the same since the day Max had first revealed their secret to a human when he had healed his now wife, Liz Parker from a gunshot wound. That's when things had really changed between Max and Isabel and even Michael. Back then, they fought so hard to stay together and keep their identities secret and that was what held them together, but since people began finding out, their relationship had become shared as well as strained. Thinking back to how they had once been and even how Isabel was before Alex was killed, it pained Max to think that now, he didn't even know who that girl was anymore.

"It's up to you guys, we're here to bring you home, but it's your decision. If you want to come, that's fine, if not then Max can sort all the power over to me and you can all live you cosy little normal lives again. We'll be here until you've made your decision. Melody and Niky and I are in no rush." Harmony smiled, her eyes sparkling in the dewy morning sun.

Max couldn't quite believe it all himself. It had taken him two days before he had told anyone of Harmony's revelation. Yeah, it was a lot to deal with and Max was wary, but he knew there was honesty in her words. Somehow, he just knew.

"You're my sister" Michael spoke quietly and clearly "... Tess was my sister ... I'm the Prince of Antar and I had her " He nudged towards Melody. "with her?" He looked at Isabel, shocked by the entire situation. "I'm sorry, but I think you're full of shit."

"None of you thought Tess was full of shit." Melody snapped at Michael, who looked at her, disgusted and looked away.

"Max," Harmony started. "When that little boy ... Samuel - when he spoke to you, that was Niky, just like Melody tried with Isabel and Michael. Things were tricky for communication; it never was clear enough."

"I agree with Michael. It's all lies. Lies that I don't have to hear." Isabel picked up her jacket that was slung over the back of the settee and headed for the door with Michael right behind her.

"I believe you." Max told Harmony, shifting and smiling awkwardly when Niky entered the room.

"Max, this is my son, Niky." Harmony introduced Max the seven year old boy who had dark hair and eyes, just like his father.

"So you're my Dad." Niky stated, looking Max up and down.

"I ... it seems so." Max mumbeld.

"Where's Karsha?" The boy asked Harmony, turning away from his father.

"She's out the back. Don't get into any trouble." She warned him, watching as Zan's son left the room.

She buried her head in her pillow and cried. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this. She had honestly believed that this was all over and she could try to start a normal life again. _No such luck _Isabel thought as the tears continued to fall from her eyes, despite her attempt to wipe them dry. _Why? _She just couldn't understand why, after all this time this was coming out.

"Izzy?" Michael knocked gently on her bedroom door.

"Go away, Michael!"

"If you don't open the door, I'll bust it open. I swear I will."

Slowly, she climbed off the bed and pulled back the snib on the door.

"You look how I feel." He exclaimed as she fell into his arms and began crying again.

"I just ... I want it to go away! Why won't it ever leave us alone, Michael? Why won't it?" She asked, gripping onto him, burying her head in his chest.

Michael held her tight and let her cry her heart out. He had to. She was his sister; he had to be there for her. But at the same time, he didn't want to be there, either. For like, the second time in his life, he cried. Not uncontrollably like Isabel was doing, but a tear ran down his cheek, all the same. It felt like acid as it hung on the arch of his mouth. He gently wiped it away with his sleeve, before pulling Isabel back to face him. Slowly, he lifted her head and wiped the tears from her face, too.

She wasn't the same. He knew that. Everyone did. Michael hated this girl she had become; no longer outgoing and funny, but shy and quiet all the time. He and Max had talked about her a lot over the past months and both were very worried about her, but Michael feared that this, more than anything else she had ever gone through would push her over the edge - and if something like that happened, he would never forgive himself.

She made her way over to the bed and lay down, still sobbing.

He sat down behind her and held her whilst she slept and cried and never left her side till morning.

"What is it that you want?" Liz asked as she approached Harmony in the grocery store the next afternoon.

"Liz, isn't it?" Harmony asked, taking a step towards her. "We've not really met, have we? I'm Harmony Murphy and that's my sister Melody and my son, Niky." She said, indicating to the two behind her, who were speeding up and down the aisle on the shopping trolly, clearly irritating the other shoppers.

"I know who you are and more to the point, you know who I am. But I didn't ask that. I asked you what you wanted." Liz snapped.

"Well, I'm just here on orders, Liz. I may be Queen, " she whispered, checking that no one around her was listening. "but Max still holds a lot of power. I'm here to bring him back by orders of Larek. Personally, I don't believe it's needed. As far as I'm concerned, he's not Zan, he's not a King. I think he should just give all power to me so that we can go on our merry way, but that's not what Larek wants and that's not what I'm here to do. I know things are complicated, because of you, Maria and Kyle's involvement now, but I'm just doing what I'm told. I haven't been given an answer by Max, Michael or Isabel yet, so until I get one, I'll be here."

Liz shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable about Harmony's assertiveness and presence.

"If you're thinking that I'm like Tess, trying to take him away from you, you're very wrong." Harmony assured her. "Zan and I were never in love. We were great friends and it was only right in the eyes of Antar that we marry, but we were never really in love, so incase you're worrying that I'm here to claim back my husband that Ava mindwarped and you married, you are very wrong, because A: I only wish him back as my King and B: Max Evans is not my husband. He's yours. Zan died and I think it should have been left at that. If you don't mind, I have somewhere I have to be. It was nice talkign to you, Liz. I hope we can get along."

Liz cursed herself as she watched Harmony walk away in the opposite direction, with at least three guys staring at her as she left. For some reason, she was immediately jealous of her and she didn't really understand why.

Unlike everyone else, Kyle refused to find any fault in Harmony. To him, she seemed genuine enough and he really did think she was an honest and sweet person. After Harmony's revelation, the gang had a long talk about what they thought she was doing here and if she really was telling the truth; Kyle had protested the idea that she was a Skin, saying that he could tell she was a nice and honest person. He had liked her since she had come to Suntown and that was almost four weeks ago now. They bumped into each other nearly every day, but Kyle had to admit it was not such a coincidence on his part. Her identity had been out in the open for about three weeks now and although everyone was beginning to see more of her, Kyle made an effort to try to be near her. He knew at times he may have come across desperate. _That's an understatement _he thought. _She can probably smell my attraction for her a mile away. _It was true, he was attracted to her like he hadn't been to anyone in a long time. He still cared deeply about Isabel, but knew that they would never be together and tried just to be as best a friend to her as he could; but Harmony ... He knew she probably wouldn't be around for long, but he couldnt' help but feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw her. There was something special about her that he just couldn't resist.

"Hi." Harmony said, shaking him out of his thoughts as she approached him at the garage he worked at.

"Oh, Harmony!" He said, jumping up out of his seat, nearly spilling his coffee over himself.

"Well, " she started, smiling at him and running her tongue along her top row of teeth.

_Oh, God, how can she be so damn beautiful! _he thought.

"I was thinking," she continued. "there's an old rialto picture hall over in the other town and I've never seen a movie before... They're showing some black and white thing from the 30's tonight and I wanted to ask you to come with me. If I'm anything, I'm upfront. I'm good with my instincts, too and they tell me you would love to accompany me. Am I right?"

_Oh, dear God, thank you so much!_

"Of ... of course!" He said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. "I mean, yeah, sure. That'd be great!"

"It's a date, then?" She asked, making a slight giggling sound when she saw the amazed look on his face. "I'll see you at 7.30?"  
"7.30 it is."

Kyle had a date and it made him feel on top of the world.

She opened the small medicine cabinet that Maria and Kyle kept some tablets inside. With her hands shaking, she removed two tubs of medication that she couldn't pronounce and headed back to her bedroom with them clutched in her hand.

Isabel Evans died at 4.36 on 12th October 2005.

**What did you think! Did you like my little cliffhanger? I hope you're all enjoying this, but I dont' know unless you tell me! Please r&r!**


	5. Chapter 7

The Prophecy of Antar

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer - I do not own any original Roswell characters, but all forthcoming characters are my own.

Author Note - This story was originally done a few years back, but I've restarted it now after a long break! It was originally titled 'Life After Roswell'. Please r&r!!

"Isabel?" A soft voice spoke as she lifted her head off the pillow and looked around. "Isabel?" The voice spoke again.

"Who is that? Who's there?" She asked, seeing a golden figure in the doorway.

"It's me, Isabel. It's Alex."

"Alex?" She cried out as the figure made it's way towards her.

After a few moments, the golden shadow and the msit surrounding lifted from the air and Alex stood there, a disappointed look on his face.

"You silly girl." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Now, tell me ... why would you do such a thing?" He asked, picking up a bottle of pills that lay next to her on the bed.

"I ... I couldn't take it any longer." She cried and reached out to him.

"Couldn't take what?" He asked, pulling away from her. "Isabel, you're mourning Jesse, not missing him. He's not dead. He's gone. You sent him away to be safe and happy. You deserve the same thing. But what I don't understand is why you'd do something like this when you've spent so long wanting something to make your life worthwhile again. You have that now. You have your daughter."

"I don't even know if that's the truth, Alex. She could be like Tess - "

"Don't let the past ruin your future. It's the truth, Isabel. I know. I know all about her. She's great. I helped lead them to you guys. Call it divine intervention, if you will. I know you needed some help, so I just sent them in the right direction. Go on a whim, Isabel. Believe. Be happy, please."

"Am I dead?" She asked him, trying to take in the information.

"No. Nearly, but not yet. I stepped in." He said, as he began to disappear in a white mist.

"Isabel!" Max cried out, holding her in his arms.

"Max?" She asked, opening her eyes slowly.

"Isabel? Isabel? Oh, thank God!" He grabbed her tight, squeezing her so hard she could hardly breathe. She pulled away from him to see Michael standing there, too.

"How did you know?" She asked him.

"It was kinda weird." He told her. "I was just sitting at home and this strange feeling that ... that Alex was there. Then I just got a sense that you were in trouble."

"Yeah, same." Michael explained. "I was sleeping and I saw Alex's face then I got a feeling that something was wrong with you."

"Divine intervention." She whispered and smiled.

Max glanced at Michael and raised his eyebrows, puzzled. Michael simply shook his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Max. Michael. I really am sorry. From now on, things are changing with me."

SORRY IT'S SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, I'M JUST SEEING HOW THE REVIEWS GO BEFORE I GET A FEEL FOR IT AGAIN. PLEASE REVIEW, AS THIS WILL MAKE ME DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE.


End file.
